flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Course Correction
| aired = May 6, 2010 | title_image = Mosaic Investigation wall, sketched by Gabriel McDow | writer = Robert J. Sawyer | director = Leslie Libman | guest_cast = Barry Shabaka Henley as Agent Vreede Alex Kingston as Fiona Banks Callum Keith Rennie as Jeff Slingerland James Frain as Gordon Myhill Tim Rock as Michael Zamperion Hannah Marks as Anabelle Campos Michelle Hurd as Liz Kayson Shaun Duke Moosekian as Dr. Lahar Bahti with James Callis as Gabriel McDow | co-starring = Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Debbie Ryan Wynott as Dylan Lena Georgas as Celia Chelsea Rendon as Kyra Guy Kent as Chad Nadine Ellis as Agent Tremont John J. Deignan as Andy Weeks Glenn Herman as SWAT guy Malcolm Foster Smith as Maintenance Worker Dave B. Mitchell as Attorney | uncredited = }} "Course Correction" is the nineteenth episode of season one of FlashForward. It first aired in the United States on Thursday, May 6, 2010, on ABC. Summary Previously on FlashForward * The Campos family receives a phone call from Annabelle. Simon is shown that she is being held at gunpoint by Uncle Teddy. * Stan and Janis notice the ring on Suspect Zero's hand. The ring is identified as Quantum Entanglement Device. * Gabriel talking to Olivia and telling her that she should be with Lloyd. * Fiona Banks is introduced to the Mosaic Investigation team by Stan. * Celia Quinones receives an invitation to the Blue Hand club. * Demetri, Mark and Al Gough question Jeff Slingerland. * Al Gough learns in his flashforward that Celia died and jumps off the FBI building. particle accelerator about to be initiated.]] Day of NLAP launch On October 6, 2009, Lloyd and Simon finish final preparations to launch the linear accelerator at NLAP when Simon receives a call from his mother. He has to leave, because his father has died. NLAP personnel and Angie Tremont, a journalist, gather in the control room. After launch, some sort spreads across the Earth. Just as it meets with a second wave, everyone loses consciousness and collapses. Serial killer hunt Fiona Banks travels to Los Angeles when Andy Weeks is found poisoned. She is joined on the crime scene by Demetri. Andy was a "ghost" who lived past his supposed death date. According to the Mosaic website he should have died from a medicine allergy. The fact that he was poisoned leads Fiona to believe that the killer tries to mimic the cause of death foreseen in the flashforwards – a pattern that has been observed in similar murders of "ghosts". Fiona and Demetri go and question Jeff Slingerland, the head of the Blue Hand club they had questions before . He admits to have known Andrew but isn't very shocked to learn about his murder, as this would be restore the balance of the universe. They continue to talk to an employer at the coffee house Andrew regularly bought coffee at. He remembers Andy arguing about fate and destiny with a man with a horseshoe ring – a description fitting Slingerland. Fiona and Demetri go back to the high school where Jeff teaches. He sees the two approach and escapes. The message told to Demetri by a student lets him deduce that Slingerland will target Celia Quinones next. Jeff tries to hit Celia with his car but Demetri is able to stop him by hitting his car first. While running away Celia runs into Fiona's car and is critically wounded. Annabelle's kidnapping Bryce, Nicole, and Keiko Trivia General During scene of Linear accelerator's launch there were among other visible flashes of Zoey, Aaron, Rudolf Geyer, Stan, Didi Gibbons, Timothy, Janis, Charlie Benford/Dylan Simcoe, Nicole, Olivia, Mark, and Keiko. Production Notes * * * Lee Thompson Young (Al Gough) appeared in archive footage. * Nadine Ellis (Angie Tremont) was mis-credited as Agent Tremont. Unanswered Questions General * Will all ghosts who outlived their expected deaths fall victims to "course correction"? * Why wasn't Simon able to log in to his laptop? Flashes * When and why Gabriel will visit FBI office?